


Pretty

by Emptylester (timelordangel)



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lace Panties, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Smut, panties is such a horrible word I apologize, phil tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordangel/pseuds/Emptylester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan buys himself something pretty to wear, and Phil happens to walk in while he's wearing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

Dan can feel the tips of his ears catching fire as he does a cheeky spin in front of the dressing room mirror. As his reflection twirls, the soft edges of a pink nightgown flirt around his thighs and the silk slides across his skin. 

He knows there’s a line outside, filled with impatient women trying to make it out of the shop before their kids get home from school. He knows he should take it all off: the nightie, stockings, and even the lace underwear sitting on the small table beside him- and put it back where he found it. He knows he should go back home with the black socks he came to buy and never speak or think of this again but- but he can’t. 

He spins again. A smile teases at the corner of his lips and he reluctantly slides it off, changing back into the black skinny jeans and black t-shirt he came in. When he emerges from the horrifically lit dressing room a woman bolts in behind him- the rest in line barely give him a second glance. 

He needs to stop walking- he needs to go put these clothes back. He keeps walking.

He walks straight to the checkout and the kind, chubby woman looks at him with bright eyes and a blinding smile as she rings him out. 

“Big night, tonight?” She giggles, and Dan wants to die.

“Yeah.” He gives a tight-lipped smile.

“Lucky lady, to have you.” She can’t stop giggling, and Dan wants to kill her. 

“Yeah.” He doesn’t bother with the formality of smiling this time.

It’s almost 75 GBP and Dan can’t hide his surprise. Men should appreciate women who bother with this more. 

He almost breaks his credit card with the speed in which he slides it and retreats as soon as his receipt is in the bag, his hands on the plastic handle like a vice. He is so distracted that he almost doesn’t catch his phone vibrating in his pocket. 

“Hey.” He answers, not even bothering to check who it is.

“Hi.” Phil says on the other end of the line. 

“Need something?” Dan asks impatiently, feeling like every eye in the shopping centre is focused on the pink bag in his hand. Why the fuck did it have to be pink?

“Yeah, can you pick up milk on the way home?” 

“Sure.” Dan mumbles, finally breaking free and stepping out into the unusual heat of the car park.

“Great. Love you.” Phil says before hanging up, not giving Dan a chance to respond. 

Great, Dan thinks. Another two streets to walk down, another ten minutes for someone to recognize him and take a picture, with the fucking pink bag of lingerie in his hand- it’s too much. Dan ducks into a convenience shop and grabs a pint of milk, anxiously placing it on the checkout register. 

“Do you need a bag?” The cashier deadpans, his eyes glazed over. 

“N- yeah.” Dan corrects himself, handing over a fiver. 

The second he’s out the door he takes the milk out and shoves the pink bag inside of the white plastic one. He feels calmer as he walks the rest of the way home.

The stairs seem longer today, truly. He trudges up the stairs and lets out a whine when he enters the flat, halfway out of distress and halfway because he wants to let Phil know he’s home.

“Hi!” Phil appears from the office and looks down, “Did you get the milk?”

“No, I’m just holding this… jug of… I’m too tired to be snarky.” Dan gives up, walking into the kitchen. 

“What else did you get?” Phil bounds down the stairs and follows Dan into the kitchen, peering at the bag.

“Uh, black socks. From Primark.” Dan murmurs as he puts the milk away.

“Right, because you didn’t have enough of those.” Phil rolls his eyes. 

Dan quickly retreats to his room, resisting the urge to shove the bag under his bed and hide it until he is less nervous. Sitting cross-legged on the bed, he pulls out the thigh-high socks first. They’re completely black, with lace on the very top. He wants to put them on but he waits- there’s something he has to do first. 

Thankfully, Phil is in his room when Dan goes to shower. He washes his hair and face like normal, and then carefully takes his face razor and braces himself against the shower wall. 

This is going to be difficult. 

He lathers himself up with way too much shaving cream and goes to town, cleaning hair off the razor every few swipes. It’s exhausting, and Dan cuts himself a few times on his ankles and knees. By the time it’s over, however, he can barely wait to dry off. 

When he’s dry and naked in his room, he runs his hands down his legs.

“I’m a fucking beluga whale.” He says in awe, his eyes wide. 

It still feels weird, especially as he slides on the thigh-high socks. He refuses to look in a mirror until he’s not ass-naked in only socks, so the next item is the underwear. They’re black lace as well- Dan has a type.

His hands tremble slightly as he glances back at his bedroom door. At any moment Phil could walk in. The nerves and excitement make him half-hard and he scowls. 

The panties don’t fit as well as they did in the store; the lace is stretched across Dan’s cock and the sides dig slightly into his hips. It’s not uncomfortable, and the friction is nice, but he allows himself to look in the mirror and wishes he looked a bit better. 

Now, it’s time for the most important part. The nightgown. It’s silk, with a small strip of white fluff around the hem of it. It’s got a low neckline and fits well, despite the lack of breasts.

Dan spins in his giant ostentatious mirror, the lighting dimmer and more flattering in his bedroom than in the shop. He rips off the tags, unwillingly growing harder under the silk and lace. 

It’s perfect: exactly what Dan wanted. Nothing more, nothing less. He wants to be fucked now, which is a side effect he anticipated but not one which motivated him. In all honesty, he just wanted to feel pretty for a little while. And he does. 

Phil doesn’t have to know. Dan has no idea how his boyfriend would react or if this might even cause problems, so it can be a secret. Secrets are the currency of intimacy, but right now Dan wishes he could cash them in. 

Right now he’s weighing his options and yes, he could take all this off and walk into Phil’s room and inevitably end up being fucked into the bed sheets, but he really doesn’t want to take off his new clothes. Option two is fuck himself, but that’s hardly satisfying. 

Option three is decided by the universe as Phil decides that now is a great time to burst in, laptop in one hand and glasses askew on his face.

“Dan, did you see the email from-“ Phil stops dead as he looks up from his laptop and sees Dan looking at himself in the mirror.

Dan hears Phil burst in and begin speaking to him and he plays dead, refusing to turn and look at Phil. 

“Oh. This is new.” Phil says, and he doesn’t sound freaked out.

“What do you think?” Dan finally turns, giving Phil a little shoulder shimmy. 

“Um,” Phil begins, his eyes almost completely black, “I need to know if I’m allowed to have sex with you right now, or else I should leave. And maybe lock myself in my room for a few hours.” 

Dan can’t help it as he grins, “So, you like it?” 

“Come here, pretty boy.” Phil sets his laptop down on the piano bench and holds out his arms.

Dan blushes fiercely and buries himself in Phil’s arms, only to be picked up by Phil. He wraps his legs around Phil’s waist and clings to him, knowing he’s about to be dropped on the bed. 

Phil holds him for a minute before laying him back on the sheets and looking over him, biting his lower lip. 

“You’re so pretty.” Phil puts his hand on Dan’s cheek. 

Dan blushes harder and buries his face in his hands, arousal and embarrassment coursing through his veins. Phil caresses Dan’s jawline, leaning down to pepper kisses across his rosy skin. 

“Is it okay if I fuck you?” Phil’s lips ghost over Dan’s ears as he whispers, his voice low and deep.

Dan nods, uncovering his face. 

“Use your words.” Phil climbs onto the bed and straddles Dan.

“Yes, please.” Dan grins. 

Phil smiles back, all soft and sincere as always, but there’s a certain lust behind his smudged glasses that Dan hasn’t seen in a while. 

Foreplay is Phil’s favourite part, and Dan knows this. Nothing gets Phil going like seeing Dan sprawled out and desperate, trembling under his fingers. But this time, Phil is fully hard beneath tight jeans and Dan leans forward, pushing himself off the bed a little bit to mouth over the bulge in Phil’s jeans. Despite two layers of cloth between Dan’s warm, hot mouth and Phil’s cock, Phil still stifles a gasp, rutting into the contact. 

“Take them off.” Dan whines a little unable to hold himself up and have his hands free at the same time as Phil continues to straddle him. 

Phil sighs at the lack of contact and backs off, standing and fighting to get out of his jeans. When only his button down shirt remains, he takes his glasses off and puts them on Dan’s nightstand. Satisfied, he climbs back into Dan. 

He’s met with a frown. 

“What?” Phil furrows his eyebrows, one hand on his cock. 

“Your glasses, keep them on.” Dan reaches up to touch Phil’s face. “I want you to see me.”

“I kept the shirt on for you.” Phil tries to reason, unfond of the way he constantly has to shove his glasses back on his face during sex.

“Baby, please.” Dan urges, his eyes wide and his teeth worrying his lower lip. 

Phil loses it when Dan begs, and Dan always gets his way. Without another argument Phil puts his glasses back on and is met with new amazement at the sharp features of Dan’s face and the details of the fabric on the nightgown.

Oh god, that nightgown. Phil knows Dan will suck him off right this second, but Phil kind of wants something else. He runs his hands down Dan’s sides and ruts against him, the silk of the fabric combined with the bulge below enough to make shivers shoot down Phil’s spine. 

“Fuck.” Phil moans, unable to help himself as he ruts harder. 

“Phil, stop.” Dan stops Phil’s hips with his hands and curses at the pause in grinding, “One, I want you to fuck me. Two, I don’t want to cum on this and ruin it.”

“Okay, that’s fine.” Phil gives his cock a hard squeeze and tries to calm it down. 

“If I suck you off, will you cum?” Dan asks, rubbing himself over the silk.

“Yeah.” Phil admits, already feeling on edge.

“Okay then, just fuck me.” Dan grins, scooting away from Phil and reaching to open the nightstand drawer, pulling out a bottle of coconut lube.

“Coconut?” Phil giggles, taking the bottle and reading it. “Does it taste or smell like coconut?” 

“It’s about to be in my ass, don’t eat it.” Dan shakes his head, laughing.

“Roll over.” Phil waits for Dan to obey before kissing the back of his neck, and then slapping his ass. “Good boy.”

“I’m not a dog.” Dan jokes. 

“Then stop rutting into the bed, I doubt you want to ruin your sheets either.” 

“I don’t care about the sheets.” Dan shrugs, his cheek pressed against the bed. 

“Oh so you do care about- fuck.” Phil pauses after having lifted the nightie, his voice hoarse. “Fuck.”

“What?” Dan turns his head as much as he can. 

“I didn’t realize you were wearing these.” Phil runs his fingers around the hem of the black lace panties and he about loses it right then and there. “Fuck, this is hot.”

“Now you’ve seen all three bits, which is your favourite?” Dan smirks.

“You.” Phil leans down to kiss Dan fiercely. 

The panties are too tight to pull to one side, so Phil tugs them down to just below Dan’s ass as he stretches him. It’s gentle, two fingers with a little lube, then three fingers with more lube when Dan takes a sharp intake of breath. 

“Is this okay?” Phil asks, mostly to fill the silence. 

Dan whimpers in response, it’s a wrecked and desperate sound. Phil smiles.

“You ready, bear? My beautiful, beautiful boy?” Phil kisses down Dan’s back as he jacks himself a few times.

“Let me ride you.” Dan manages, pushing himself up and turning around, falling onto his knees. Phil is shocked but obliges, laying down on his back while rubbing lube onto himself.

Dan shoves the underwear off and frowns slightly at how much precome is on the fabric, but he is quickly reminded of the task at hand and straddles Phil. He keeps eye contact with him as he slides onto Phil’s cock, immediately wincing in pain. 

Phil’s eyes go sympathetic, but he’s clearly trying to hold himself together and keep from moving his hips right away. 

“Give me one second, and then I’ll move.” Dan says through gritted teeth, his hand furiously wanking himself to keep hard. 

After a minute, Dan begins moving and as he does, the pink fabric bounces up and down against Phil’s hips and Dan’s legs, hiding the action from them both.

Phil can understand how every movement is breaking down Dan because those brown eyes are more expressive than the finest works of Hemmingway. He’s sure his own face is half as expressive as he enjoys the show.

After five minutes of intensive fucking, Dan shudders and lets out a breathy sob as he pauses his movements. 

“Are you hurting?” Phil worries, ignoring how close he was.

“No, just.” Dan lets out a breathy laugh, “Very close. It’s hot in here, can you take the socks off?” 

“Sure.” Phil peels both socks off and puts his hands on Dan’s legs, only to pause. “Dan, did you shave your legs?”

“Y-yeah.” Dan admits. He’s be blushing if his skin wasn’t already completely flushed red.

Phil curses and runs his hands up and down Dan’s legs, holding Dan still on his cock. 

“You’re so hot.” Phil can’t resist thrusting now; Dan’s riding was great but the throbbing of his cock had begun to be a bit too much.

Dan moans, riding his hips in time with Phil’s. It’s not long before Phil’s hands move up and he comes long and hard inside Dan, his fingers twisted in the silk fabric. 

Dan fucks him through his orgasm and comes shortly after- all over the inside of the nightgown. 

Exhausted and blissed out, Dan slides off and collapses on the bed beside his boyfriend. “Fuck.” He says breathily. 

“You can say that again.” Phil laughs, his eyes closed. “How come you didn’t tell me about this kink?”

“I didn’t know how you’d react. Besides, I just bought this today.” Dan links their hands together between them. 

“I like it, a lot.” 

“Do you like it, not just in a sexy way?” Dan asks, his voice a bit softer.

“Yeah, you look really good.” Phil turns his head to smile at Dan.

“I like it. It makes me feel pretty. Not like I’m a girl, but like I have the ability to be as pretty as a girl. If that makes sense.” 

“You do look very pretty. And not just because it’s feminine, I’m more attracted to you and your body than any girl.”

“I love you, Phil.” Dan rolls onto his side and curls into Phil, pressing his face into the red button-down. 

“I love you too, Dan. And I’ll dry-clean that as a favour, but you might want to change before we go to sleep.”

They change and move to Phil’s bed, and in the upcoming months sex becomes a lot more fun. Some nights, however, Dan wears it just to watch TV- and Phil likes that as well. 

Dan enjoys feeling pretty.


End file.
